


Prove it, then

by OnyxxStone



Series: White and Gold [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxxStone/pseuds/OnyxxStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After far too many years apart, Cody has his brother exactly where he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove it, then

Cody’s mind could not and would not focus on work today.   His radio program was on a summer hiatus, as was half the office, and Cody counted minutes until he was free to go.

How could he honestly care about sourcing interviews and getting sound bits and chasing leads for a report months away airtime? It all seemed pointless when his brother, _his brother_ , had promised to be home tonight.

It felt so right this morning to hold him close and so good to be needed, like Landon needed him. As he opened his email, he remembered what Landon had whispered in his ear, half prayer and half secret: “Never let go of me…”  

A tide of violent affection rose and waned in his chest. He let the images of pleasure and plunder sink to the back of his mind, and tried to focus on his schedule.

Pointlessly.

It was a dangerous feeling – one that Katharine rarely gave him – yet he relished and relaxed into the role his brother offered:

Protect.

Provide.

Keep.

It was a shame how quickly those urges became discipline, control, conquer. 

He reminded himself - he was a better man than his father. That didn’t stop him from a trip to the restroom and coming into his fist for the second time that day. 

 

* * *

 

That evening he found Landon in his kitchen, the scent of saffron and onions heavy in the air. The room brightened at the smile his brother gave him.

“Paella?” Cody asked, looking at the big pan of rice on the stovetop. He stood behind Landon and wrapped arms around his chest, unable to stop touching what had so long eluded him.

“A lot of good happened in Spain too, you know.” He smirked. “Though this is probably the best.”

It took more than an hour to finish their meal. They sat on adjacent sides of the dining room table, smiling and kissing in between savory forkfuls lifted to the other’s lips. Once he had fed Landon his last bite, he led his brother to the living room.

They undressed each other in warm, unhurried silence.  The only sounds were the soft suckling sounds of a dozen stolen kisses.  

Their heartbeats, and the chirping crickets in the woods outside.

A brief chuckle when Landon pulled lubricant of his pocket.

A caught breath when he applied it.

Cody sat on the couch, pulling Landon to straddle him and they met in one smooth glide.

Landon’s long slender fingers wrapped along his jaw and cupped the back of his head. Looking down into Cody’s face, his brother began to move and it felt too good to last but it did anyway. Fucking him like this gave perfection a new meaning.

Because for the first time in their lives, it was just the two of them.

Richard had been constant presence, in between and in the way. The few times they had dared to touch each other without his knowledge had been scary and wonderful: furtive, stifled orgasms shared in dorm rooms and stairwells, always afraid of discovery, or worse, Richard’s ire.

Now, the patio doors were wide open, the summer breeze kissed their shoulders and tempered the heat of strength and rhythm and sex. When Landon cried out, it filled the room and didn’t matter at all. This was his home, and here they were safe.

He took Landon’s waist in his arms and brought them forcefully together, Landon grinding down onto his upward thrust, squeezing him with skill a decade long in the making. Cody came violently, anchoring Landon to his quaking hips, a rumbling groan caught in his kiss.

Some moments later Cody heard him whispering soft words in Spanish. Landon’s thumbs brushed Cody’s face and his lips landed gently on two closed eyelids. Cody smiled, because his beard tickled. He let his head rest on the back of the couch and regarded his brother, loose-limbed and comfortably perched on his cock.

“Is that right?” Cody teased, because despite what his brother thought, there was no competition when it came to looks. Cody may dress up nicely; Landon was a living work of art.

“You’re hot as fuck, too,” Landon growled in his ear, but it just sounded sweet, and Cody’s chuckle turned to air as Landon began to trace the ridges of his ear with his tongue.

Fucking hell, he’d forgotten Landon did this. Landon had discovered it by accident, ecstatic to find one erogenous spot on Cody where he had at least six.

It felt almost too good, the soft, wet pressure sparking rivulets of asymmetrical heat that wound to his navel, his palms, and backs of his knees. He twitched and Landon probed deeper, grinning and humming against his skin. It was a teasing, tortuous pleasure that somehow built intensity but lacked momentum. It made him wince and curse and he loved it, this endless loop of _too much_ and _yes._ Perhaps - he laughed to himself - he and Landon were more alike than they knew. For minutes or hours Landon gentled him down from his orgasm, and Cody let himself enjoy it. He wasn’t often pampered. Besides, there were only so many people who had seen him come undone, and one of them was dead.

“Did you like that,” Landon breathed huskily against his cheek, swiping a thumb across his lip that he was unconsciously biting.

He nodded, still finding his voice; and then looked up at Landon when he noticed his suspiciously dry lap.  

“You didn’t come.” Immediately, his brother ducked his head. “I thought this was your favorite, facing me like this.”

“…it is,” he said, eyes darting up at him from beneath his lashes.

Incapable of sounding cross, Cody just ran his palms along Landon’s toned thighs.

“Explain yourself,” he said.

“There’s a mirror in the hallway,” he said with a familiar, quiet shiver. “I don’t like to see myself.”

“That’s not true.” Cody’s mouth twitched at a dozen memories. “You used to be quite the exhibitionist.”

But Landon closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. “I don’t like to see myself,” he said.

Cody watched him, rubbed away the tension that was creeping up his neck. He waited until Landon could meet his eyes.

“Are you still ashamed?”

Landon’s brows shot upwards and Cody felt the blush rising up his throat. “No! I sw–”

“Landon,” Cody said, hushing whatever explanation was coming. He kissed him tenderly on the mouth. “Landon, you were always a terrible liar.”

His brother took a shaky breath. Dark, almond eyes glanced over his head before coming back to him. “It has less to do with you, and more to do with me.”

Landon silently traced his collarbone, tranquil and honest. Cody watched him for a minute, his sympathy met with hunger.

“Prove it, then,” he said.

He turned over, pressing Landon into the corner of the L-shaped couch.

“…how?”

Cody said nothing.

Landon stared.

His Adam’s Apple bobbed several times; then he licked his palm, and brought it to his cock.

Cody almost said, _Good boy_.

Landon’s erection returned with only a few slides of his hand. He teased the head a little and shifted his legs open with a quiet groan. His hand rested where he could feel the breath catch in his chest.

Cody knelt on the floor between the cushions and two long legs where he could see everything: the muscles of his brother’s ass clenching as he found a rhythm, the beautiful, waiting hole, long fingers cradling his cock as he stroked it into its full length.

Cody felt his nose flare.

Landon’s eyelids then sank lower, so that he was watching Cody through the smallest crescent of lashes.  

“What are you thinking about?”

The corner of his mouth lifted to reveal teeth in an even row, and he said under his breath, “What do you think?”

Cody’s vision glared red and he rose up, fighting the urge to take over. He planted his hands on couch on either side of Landon’s hips, a growl starting his throat. And watched.

Landon trembled, shrinking under him ever so slightly, and Cody could feel every spot they weren’t quite touching. His brother’s eyes were black and endless in the low light.

His voice wavered, and Cody heard him stroke faster. He wanted to press the tendons in his throat that appeared in sharp relief as Landon groaned, curling up slightly in the cushions. He wanted to devour the mouth that fell open for soft and panting breath. He wanted to hold that face, that fucking face, that was somehow the most familiar and mysterious thing in the world.

They were breathing in tandem, somehow. A spasm caught him as Cody met his eyes again.

“ _Oh!_ ”

Landon’s brow rose and his mouth went slack, but he kept his eyes open. Ten still and breathless moments later, Cody had all the proof he needed.    

Cum speckled Landon’s chest in tiny shimmering beads. Its task complete, his cock began to shrink, held loosely to his body.

Languor came over him in slow motion. First his thighs, then up to his shoulders, and lastly his neck gave way to cushion as his muscles all relaxed.

He sighed, and he was so, so beautiful.

Cody freed his brother’s hand and closed his lips around a yielding finger, pulling the wetness into his mouth. He breathed in through his nose, shivered, and took another finger. The smell of him was like a shot of adrenaline down his spine, knowing how his brother came for him. Tasting it.

He lapped at Landon’s palm, who made a small, impossible sound as he watched Cody finish him.

The clean hand gently held his head as Cody moved on to his soft cock. He drew his tongue from base to glistening tip, catching all traces of Landon’s complete, unmitigated pleasure. He paused at Landon’s whimper, heeding the faint pull on his hair, his voice, raw:

“ _Cody_.” And, “… _Ah._ ”

He bit his lip as he watched his brother kiss him, cradle him with his tongue, and lick the slit with feather-light adoration.

Both hands cupped his head as Cody bent to claim the salty strings lying across Landon’s stomach. Drunk with the taste of him, he sucked kisses into his taut, quivering abdomen, feeling thighs press him with thoughtless bursts of pleasure. Smiling, Cody held his trim waist still and continued through Landon’s audible, precious sensitivity.

He kissed his way across the ticklish stretch near Landon’s hipbone, over to his navel, then up to his sternum, loving how he squirmed and shuddered to ask for more.

Cody licked the last of the cum off his lips, quietly kissed each nipple, and let his mouth wander upwards.  

Then he heard, one word, one hopeful note tucked into a question: “…good?”

His little brother.

“You were perfect, Landon,” he said, before their mouths finally met. As he wrapped his arms around Landon, he felt him blush silently with praise. His brother was trembling, still, and for some reason it clutched at his heart.

His lashed gaze found Cody, as if he couldn’t quite believe whose lips kept seeking his, catching his tears.

Arms locked around his shoulders and like a secret, the blush warmed into something intangibly _more._ He let Cody maneuver his limbs until he lay facedown over the ottoman, kneeling and exposed. He looked back out of one eye, and Cody grinned.

“You going to come again for me, Landon?” He said, squeezing more lube onto his cock and aligning himself.

A breathy laugh reached his ears, half muffled by the cushion. “No,” his brother said. His voice was punctuated with gasps. “I’m not…sixteen anymore...”

He reached a hand behind him to push against Cody’s thigh, a silent plea for patience that was ignored. Cody always preferred a little resistance.

Cody kissed along his spine and the stark blades of Landon’s shoulders shifted, like broken wings.

“Fuck, Cody,” he breathed, as his brother held him still against the relentless press forward. Landon shivered when their hips met, flush, and let out a soft, high note.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he said.

Cody hushed him, leaning over and letting his body wrap around his brother. He kissed Landon’s neck, and slid his hands along taut, straining arms to free fists from the cushion. “Shh,” he whispered, interlocking their fingers, urging Landon to sink onto him and relax. “Soft,” he said, nipping his ear, and after a minute, “Just like that.”

Landon pushed himself up just enough to kiss Cody’s lips. His was a slow, deep penetration: he didn’t rock his hips so much as change his angle and his depth. It took every measure of control he had to keep the pace.

Sore and defenseless, Landon vocalized each tender intrusion of his body. Begging, incoherent, edged beyond rational pleasure. He keened as Cody pressed a hand to his stomach, a thumb to his navel and kneading the rest with firm fingers.

“Oh!” His hips jerked forward but were brought soundly back. He arched, and hissed, “…can’t,” but Cody made him.

Fucked into him slowly while massaging his sensitive belly; fucked him as he kissed that spot on his neck that made him crumple, fucked him into a desperate, inevitable pliancy that sounded like bliss.

He braced an arm across Landon’s back and flexed his hips with searing pleasure in his gut, demanding to come. He kept it at bay, his muscles burning, his vision blurring. If he could, he would fuck Landon forever, if only to hear bliss without a voice.

The cascading heat began to spread up his spine, and there was no stopping it now – unbridled, his hips snapped forward brutally. He cried his lover’s name.

Filtered through restraint and relief, Landon answered him: “ _Brother.”_  

And Cody came.  

**Author's Note:**

> is it possible for such an unhealthy relationship to be romantic? *sighs*


End file.
